puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chocolate Queens
The Chocolate Queens is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. History The Chocolate Queens was founded on 1 November, 2006. Joined the Flag Heaven 'n' Hell on September 18 2007. Formerly of the flag We Won't Back Down Dark Sunrise, Silver And Poe and Pass The Rum were merged into the crew in October 2007. Public Statement LOOK OUT CERULEAN!!!!!!! YES we are here to play and have fun. We are a big family and treat each other with honesty and respect. Crew Articles We have a few rules that need to be followed: *Please respect your fellow pirates and keep in mind this is an online game with real people just trying to have fun. *Always ask permission to board any vessel (e.g. /crew PTB Deathly Chocolate). Failure to do so will result in being planked. *Begging is NOT tolerated. Everyone in the crew has to work for their own POE and items. END OF STORY. *When on a pillage, do NOT challenge or send trade requests to other people unless waiting for a SMH/Flotilla to load. *No SWEARING or using OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE at anytime. *When the Captain/Officer who is in charge asks you to help on a pillie we expect you to help out. If for any reason you cannot please notify the Captain/Officer in charge in a respectful manner why you cant. *Never tell the Captain of the pillage or officer conducting her, how to bnav or ask to bnav. *Never leave during sea battles, sword fights or rumble. If ye can't wait tell the officer in charge or your booty will be cut. *Dockpressing will NOT be tolerated. For those of you who don't know what it is, dockpressing is the act of hiring jobbers at random, typically on an island's dock. This is considered by many to be a VERY bad practice, and thus will not be tolerated by this crew. First-time offenders will get a warning; repeat offenders will be demoted and possibly even expelled if the situation calls for it. We will try our best to make this a funfilled crew to be in but to enable us to succeed doing this we ask you to help out a little: *Take a job at one of our crew stalls (all listed on the crew forum) to help us, help you as in return any stalls you own we will help out all we can. *If you need help, ask one of the Senior Officers or a Fleet Officer, not just the Captain and they will assist you the best they can. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person- If you are willing to work hard and are willing to learn. Everyone gets atleast to this stage. *Pirate- Any cabin person who has a subscription to the game. *Officer- Must have a master in one of the following piracy skills (sails, carpentry, gunning, bilge, sword fight or rumble). Must have taken the officer training. *Fleet Officer- You must have a master with solids and at least one weighty experience in the required piracy skills. You must also possess the deed to a ship and taken the Bnav training from our official Training officer and must have stayed for 13-14 days and will only be promoted at the captains discretion. *Senior Officer- Only trusted people will make it this far and will be appointed by the Captain only. Crew Shops Lusiouslucy's Ironworking Stall on . Lusiouslucy's Tailoring Stall on .